


I Missed You

by amber_sword_lilies



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A Very Unfortunate Jockstrap, Alcohol, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gladio being a Sap, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, insemination kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_sword_lilies/pseuds/amber_sword_lilies
Summary: Reader is at university and sitting her exams, and the stages of reuniting with her boyfriend play out as the summer and freedom are on the rise. He's certainly missed the company...





	I Missed You

“What time is it?”

He frowned and pulled the phone away from his ear. Squinting at the bright screen, he brought it back down. “Nearly two. You gonna call it quits?”

“Can’t.”

“Babe-.”

“I can’t. I _need_ to get it done,” you rasped, voice rough from hours of silence, days maybe. “I can’t _not_ do it. Exam’s tomorrow, I need to cover everything… The practice paper was brutal.”

He put the phone on his pillow and stared at the ceiling, eyes open until the room faded to black. He was afraid to shut them; then he might sleep. He might miss out on the first conversation you’d held in the last four days. On the other end of the line, you both soothed and excited him.

“You’ll be fine,” he said, voice warm and crackling.

“I won’t be if I don’t finish this chapter. Then it’s just-.”

“How many more pages?” Gladio asked, stifling a yawn while you answered.

You sat back from your desk, eyes burning and dry. _When had it gotten dark?_ Your room was lit entirely by your laptop, making the plain walls glow with artificial blue. With a click, your desk lamp cast a warmer hue over the arrangement you’d called home for the last month. Laptop loaded up with the lecture you were currently trawling through, textbook open and formidably thick, halfway through your third notebook this week, pens having run as dry as your motivation. Forget being chained to the desk, you were grafted to it. Every moment away, every bathroom break, every hour of unsteady sleep, made you feel guilty and afraid. In your fatigue, you didn’t realise your thoughts were floating freely into spoken air.

“Why am I doing this?”

He paused. Your tone was a dangerous one. Rarely heard, it cut through every tired thought in his mind and cleared it until your voice was ringing in that quiet, defeated, lost tone. It was barely above a whisper, and he knew what that meant. If he let you carry on with your thoughts, you’d spill tears next.

“What’s- just why- Gladio, I don’t-,” you could feel your throat tightening. You hated this. _Steel yourself. This is nothing to cry about. You’re lucky you get to do this. Remember how hard you worked for this._

_You’ll have to keep working hard._

_I’m tired._

“ _Hey_ , listen,” he barely whispered. _Careful, man._ He took a deep breath, mulling over his next thoughts. When he heard you take your own lungful, hold it, then let it go, he nodded to himself. “How many more pages?”

You ran your fingers over the smooth print of the textbook, skimming over diagrams and a font too small to look at for so long. _You used to love this stuff._ You closed your eyes, dreading the unending toil that was academia. Running your thumb along the side of the book, you were interrupted by a small sticky note. You opened one reluctant eye and counted the pages between your current situation and the flag that marked the end of the line for tonight.

“Three.”

After dreading any number greater than five, he mouthed a ‘thank you’ for the Astrals and responded. “Okay, you do what you gotta do, then get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

“Promise?” He spoke louder, voice picking up its warmth with volume. Your eyes landed on the small photo on your desk.

It was from New Year. The two of you, wrapped in scarves and cheeks red in the cold, sharing one of those looks you never knew you were giving. The type where it was only you and him.

You hadn’t seen him in the flesh for months.

“I promise.”

“Okay. I love you, baby,” he hummed, resting a hand on his stomach to feel it rise and fall. Muscles warm with fatigue, he let his head fall to the side, facing the phone and out the window to the undying city lights. They shone like false stars and made him long for an escape. His questions weren’t the same as yours; he knew his purpose and he accepted it. Only because he had asked why a hundred times. “You can do this.”

“I hope so-.”

“You _can,_ okay? You’re my smartass.”

He smiled at the ceiling, recalling all the times he’d mentioned something in passing that tapped on your chosen field. You could talk for five minutes on one tiny detail. The best part was when your eyes lit up; he could watch that rare moment forever. A sigh from your end of the line roused him from increasingly drowsy thoughts.

“One more. Just one more, then you’re done.”

“Last one,” you breathed. This was it.

“Yep, then you’re free for the summer,” he yawned deeply, legs stretching beyond the end of his bed until he quaked.

“Am I though?”

“Not when I’ve got free time, you’re not… I miss you.”

For the first time in weeks, your mouth pulled into a smile. He might not have seen it, but he could hear it. “I love you. I’ll see you when I get back, okay?”

“Hell yeah,” he smirked. “Love you.”

* * *

You turned the key of your dorm room for the last time. You’d stripped what little decoration the measly room had back to the white brick walls and left it as empty and bland as you’d found it. One of the last to leave your dorm, the only sound was your soft footfalls and the rolling of your suitcase behind you. All your worldly possessions in one bag. Leaving Lestallum University behind you for a few months, you were looking forward to going home.

The warm air of the town hit you when you left the cool sanctuary of the halls. _Taxi._ The weather was fair, so you didn’t mind waiting to wave one down. In fact, you’d only just made it to the car park overlooking the meteor when the quiet of the traffic and bustle was interrupted.

“Need a lift?”

You turned around and there he was. Arms folded across his chest, facing the ground and looking up at you through thick, black lashes. A coy smile pushed at his lips when he saw the look on your face.

_“Oh my fucking-!”_

Burying yourself in his chest and wrapped tightly in his arms, you interrupted yourself with the embrace. He threw his head back and laughed heartily. The scents of Crownsguard leather, lime and cinnamon filled your nose like you’d never left them behind. He grinned and pressed a firm kiss to the side of your head.

“How’d it go?” he asked, leaning back and grinning down at you as you tried to pull together enough sense to answer.

“Uhm, better than the first one,” you nodded. In all truth, you’d tried to erase as much of it from your mind as you could. There was no point thinking about something you couldn’t change, not now.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… How did you-?” you drew back from him, already missing the warmth of him. He was seldom allowed to leave the city; he only ever did when Noctis went on fishing trips that his father may, or may not, have known about.

“Ah. Iggy’s keeping an eye on Charmless. Blondie, too,” he cocked his head, reaching past you to take your suitcase. “And all three are under the watchful eye of some _very_ helpful Glaives-.”

“Nyx and Libs?” You raised your eyebrows, shouldering your backpack. He’d stopped with his mouth open.

“Nyx and Libs, who I owe some drinks,” he confirmed. “Iris is covering for me. So, we don’t have to be back until tomorrow night.”

He dragged your suitcase behind him and held out a hand. Five months away and his hands had never felt so hollow. You laced your fingers with his and walked the short distance to the car. Eyebrow raised, he turned to you with a smirk.

“You wanna get dinner? We could check out that place near the Leville or what? What’s the plan?”

You scoffed and shook your head. “ _Plan_ is to forget the last month ever happened.”

He tugged the trunk of his car open and put your suitcase inside. “Had a feeling you’d say that, so…”

He turned back around to you with ambrosia in his hand. A bottle of Cleigne’s finest whiskey, fresh from a cooler full of ice in his car and beaded with cold water.

“ _Oh_ , that’s just teasing.”

“Meh,” he smiled, handing you the bottle. “One for you…”

He fished a second bottle from the cooler. This time it was Leiden tequila. “One for me.”

He hummed and kissed the bottle. You scoffed again and wrapped your free arm around his neck, plunging the bottle back into the ice. “You’re a bad influence.”

“Somebody’s gotta be,” he bit his lip, leaning down to press his forehead against yours. Amber eyes burned into yours, as deep and rich as the sunset.

“Yeah, I guess,” you whispered.

Lips met and pressed together gently before he smiled against your mouth. He took a hungrier kiss and you drowned in it.

* * *

[The fire was roaring](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_-D7hBRCF_Q&t=MTg3OTRmYjY1MTk2MDk1OTlkYmYyOTcyZTcyODQ3ODE4NWY4YmYyNCxuQWlWZ3JuaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AY9uahOJMM5W4a7UBRnoAzQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Famberswordlilies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174029196204%2Fi-missed-you-gladiolus-amicitia&m=1), flames dancing four feet from the crackling logs he’d started, and fed, them with. Clear of Cleigne and Duscae, you’d just crossed into Leide and stopped at the first haven you’d seen. The sun had set and the scrubland was in the peach reminder of the day’s heat.

That warmth was nothing compared to the fire whiskey had set in your throat, its smoke clouding your mind.

What cut through the ashen quiet was the richness of his laugh, a thunderous undertone to the transient sparks of the fire. You stretched out from the turn he’d put you in and grinned. Head heavy with alcohol, he spun you back to him and swayed, his own eyes gilded by tequila. A wide smile spread on flushed cheeks as he rocked against you.

Everything was behind you, burned in liquor flames. University, academia, deadlines… They didn’t exist anymore. It was nothing but _now._

 _Now_ was the sound of flames and singing, the smell of smoke, sweat and alcohol and the feeling of it all turning to ashes and floating away on the breeze. It was here. It was his hands on your hips, his lips drunk on yours and yours braver from the alcohol. You’d thought you’d forgotten how to kiss, but with his lips? There was no way. They were yours, claimed between cathartic lyrics and the beat that had taken command of your spine.

He spun you out again, and you took the moment to drift away, taking carefully measured steps, but staggering nonetheless. You met your bottle for another stinging drink, washing it all away in the taste of malt and countless molecules your sober mind knew far more about. The drunken mind understood them better.

“Fuck me, it’s hot,” you rasped after an acrid gulp.

He grinned, meeting his tequila for a chaste sip. You couldn’t stop moving, hips claimed by a beat and freedom you’d missed. His eyes widened fractionally when you wrestled out of your top, still dancing in jeans and a bra. Your skin was burning. Running a careless hand through your hair, you met the bottle for another harsh kiss.

“Look who’s talking,” he smirked sinfully, holding out his hands.

The looseness alcohol gave his form was bewitching, making him move with easy strength. Fingers intertwined. Fire painted him in richer hues, setting the tan of his skin deeper and the earthy red in hair bolder. He sang a line in that deep, buttery baritone of his and you sang one in reply.

Broad hips swayed against yours as he sang to a pale sky blossoming with rare stars. The warmth of his form left you and you watched him with wide doe-eyes as he smiled freely.

“Turn around,” he breathed, watching you with fascination.

“Why?”

His eyebrow raised. “I know what you’re like for not eating when you’re stressed.”

“You sound like my dad,” you groaned, taking another swig.

He flashed a smile that made you dizzy and chuckled through his response. It might have been the warmest sound you’d ever heard. “Then we’ve both got a point.”

You scoffed and shook your head, beginning to turn and drunkenly picking up on the lyrics mid-line.

“Ah-ah, _slower_. Wanna make sure everything’s still there.”

You frowned at him, only for him to smirk in response. You turned in again, beginning to feel dizzy from a blend of alcohol and motion. He rasped through his observations in a smoky tone.

“Lemme see. Sugartits, _check.”_

You kept turning, slower but still distractedly swaying to the beat playing from the portable speaker you’d brought. When you had your back turned, he let out a low whistle.

“Honeybuns, _check…_ Those thighs, damn.”

“You gonna do the whole list? Teeth, tits and toes?” you asked, turning back to him. He watched you with deep brown eyes and bit his lip.

“I’ll think ‘bout it,” he slurred, an inebriated grin gathering at one side of his mouth before the other rose up to match it. He set his hands at your waist and watched you with warmth, the fire reflected perfectly in those aurous eyes of his. He watched you with every reverence that lingered through his clouded thoughts. “This is still my favourite part.”

After shaking your head, you met him in a fiery kiss, liquors blending on tongues. They danced across each other, clumsy with drunken want. Your hands fixed in his hair, smoothing it down and equally bunching it in a fist. He groaned messily into your mouth. He was searching for an answer, and he’d get it.

You pulled away and gave him a playful push towards the tent. He grinned and took your hand, leading you back to the flimsy structure you’d call home for the night.

In a blur of motion, you were brought to the floor, lying amongst spread bedrolls and relishing the comfort. If the air outside was hot, in the tent it was infernal.

He fixed his hips between yours, lazily grinding against you in a rhythm he was too drunk to keep. His lips set a fire in your skin, gently laving over your jaw with the occasional threat of his teeth grazing against you. You let out a breathy sigh, hands playing in his hair.

When he took a bite of your neck, sucking the flesh into his mouth until it was warm and sparking with broken vessels, you moaned quietly. He hummed against you, hands fixed either side of your ribs. You were caged in his embrace and loving every mutually drunken moment of it. His teeth grazed along the length of your clavicle, tongue darting out to taste your skin.

“Gladio…” you let out a whine. It sounded more pathetic than it was meant to, but it only encouraged him.

It was rare for him to be so teasing. Tonight was an exception. Distance and practicality had stolen you from his attention long enough. He lavished it on you, drowning you in messy kisses and touches that bordered on bruising, just to prove that you were right there in his arms again. Your bottom lip was trapped between your teeth with enough force to bruise. You didn’t care; the pain only added to the pleasure but providing a stark contrast to the warm hands roaming over your torso as if to discover you all over again.

He watched you through all of it. Mead eyes witnessed every twitch pleasure put in your expression and every racing beat it gave your heart. He kissed over your chest. Each heated inch of skin spurred him on, reminding him of deeper pleasures he’d been denied. His lips travelled to the centre of your bra before he pulled away, smiling widely at the flushed skin on display for him.

“Hello girls,” he rasped cravingly, before planting his face against your chest.

The anticipation that had been rising in your gut was all but laughed out at his blatant gesture. You carded your fingers through his hair and smiled freely. You were lifted of all the issues life had been anchoring to you and feeling the benefits in your every fibre. His mumbling into your skin silenced your intermittent laughs.

“I missed you two.”

“Oh, not me then? Just the-.”

He lifted his head, fixing you with a melting gaze.

“Nah, I missed you _too_ , but I missed these _two,”_ he explained, holding up two fingers.

“Stop it with the cinnamons…Hang on, cinnamons? Fuck, _synonyms._ ”

He snorted deeply against your skin before pulling his head up to look at you. “Homonyms.”

“Word nerd,” you groaned as he tugged clumsily at the edges of the garment. He growled.

“Off.”

You chuckled briefly before propping yourself up on your elbows to look at him. Tanned cheeks flushed and pupils blown wide, he watched you with a curious softness.

“What’s the password?” you asked with mock sternness. He thought for a moment before cocking his eyebrow and tugging at your bra again.

“Offski?”

You let your head hit the bedroll with a laugh. “It was ‘please’.”

“Oh, I’ll _please_ alright…” he trailed off, unfastening your bra and casting it to the other side of the tent.

His lips were manic, craving every inch of heated flesh exposed to him. His hands slowly drifted from cupping your breasts to your ribs, waist, hips, all the way down your spread thighs before drifting back up to squeeze and palm your ass. You gasped when he sucked a pert nipple into his warm, soft mouth. His tongue never stopped. He welcomed it with every attention, groaning against your skin as he pulled at the pebbled flesh hard enough to make you wrap your legs around his back.

You needed relief, friction, _anything._ With his hips pressed insistently to yours, separated only by the denim of your jeans and the leather of his pants, you ground against him. You bit your lip again at the thought of his cock, thick and glistening, dripping with precum as he rutted against you. Only…

“Hey guess what?”

“Huh?” he looked up from his dizzying worships against your skin. Concern flashed in his eyes. No matter how drunk he was, he never switched off completely. You rubbed your hips against his again and made a face of pity.

“Whiskey dick… Or, _tequila_ , I guess.”

He wasn’t hard. No matter how pent up he was, the blood had failed to be directed to parts that were vital for his relief. Months away from your skin and he had failed to show his appreciation and, crucially, need.

Scarcely believing it, he reached down and took hold of himself.

He groaned in defeat and let his head land heavy on your stomach. Disappointment was evident on his chiselled features. Plump lips played into a regretful pout as you looked down at him as he rested his cheek against your skin. He was heavy but warm. He watched you again, molten eyes between dark lashes, and sighed deeply in apology. You gave him a crooked smile and ran a hand through the warm thicket of his hair. He hummed in response, his voice sending shockwaves through your skin.

“S’okay baby,” you mused, turning a lock of his hair between finger and thumb.

As time passed, you toyed with his hair, having missed the thick, dark mess of it. He smiled gently and pressed a chaste kiss to your stomach, watching with warmth and tired eyes.

Within minutes, he’d grown heavier on top of you and relaxed, pinning you down with the sheer enveloping size of him. In all honesty, that made you feel safe. It always had. When you pried your eyes open to look at him, he was watching with all the care he’d had stored up for months, unable to send it through a phone. He yawned against you, his filling lungs crushing you beneath him with sheer potential.

Adoration was clear in his eyes as thick lashes drifted shut. He traded his gift of consciousness for the sanctuary of your skin. Still and calm in sleep, you continued to play with his hair and gently stroke the nape of his neck. He shuddered against you. As soon as the frown drifted from his expression, he hummed in content.

* * *

After being gifted with a non-existent hangover you’d visited your parents, caught up with some of your friends and, after going out for dinner, returned to his apartment for a night in that had been hinted at by far too many smirks on his part. Humbled, but not defeated by his misdirected blood flow back at the haven, he’d been about to join you in the shower when Cor had called.

You’d just settled into bed, pulling your phone onto your lap and taking a final skim over various social media and setting your alarm for tomorrow. Not that you’d get to sleep in anyway. Gladio would wake up at six and his absence would be enough to rouse you. No matter how many times you slept alone, you still slept better with him for company.

The door to the apartment shut quietly. _Speak of the devil…_

He pushed the bedroom door open and crossed his arms, leaning against the frame with a borderline smug look to him.

“What?”

He clenched and unclenched his jaw, eyes already victorious. He turned his head towards the speaker and said the keyword.

“…Play Y/N’s reward playlist.”

_“Playing Y/N’s reward playlist.”_

“What the…?”

You could already feel the heat in your cheeks. Gladio kept his head turned to the speaker, but amber eyes pinned you to the headboard. The[ first few notes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DkgFcbuUeOzo&t=MjkzYjkzNGZkZmZkOTVmMDNiMzAyOGI1Y2E0YWFmNWJhYmMwZjExMixuQWlWZ3JuaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AY9uahOJMM5W4a7UBRnoAzQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Famberswordlilies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174029196204%2Fi-missed-you-gladiolus-amicitia&m=1) of a song you’d only ever heard in a movie played and immediately cast you back to the film’s subject; male strippers.

He bit his lip and even from across the room, you could see the plump flesh squeeze deliciously between his teeth. You were already cringing. He fixed a practiced smoulder on his face and whipped his shirt off, throwing it to you with a wink. You tried to use it to hide, only to hear him laugh richly.

“Oh, no you don’t,” he purred. “Eyes on me, babycakes.”

Clenching your jaw, you peeked out at him. He cocked an eyebrow and ran his hands down his torso, fixing his thumbs either side of his belt buckle. A laugh bubbled from your throat, but it only made him smile. Always in time to the borderline ridiculous music he’d chosen, he unfastened his belt with a metallic clink as he stalked towards the bed. He turned around and faced away, hands fixing at either side of his pants.

“Hope you’re looking, got a present for you.”

You suppressed another laugh and felt the heat in your face that could only mean you’d gone bright red. It was a strange mix of hilarious and the sort of ridiculous only he could get away with. Anybody else would’ve been embarrassed or had the hint of shame he so sorely lacked.

“I’m watching,” you laughed, shaking your head as he shot you a sinful look over his shoulder. You followed the lines of his tattoo over his back, from powerful shoulders to hips you’d missed grabbing. He slipped his pants down, baring that toned ass of his. Gladiolus Amicitia was an ass man, in every respect. You enjoyed the view, biting your lip at the thought of the dimples in his ass when he came.

When he turned around, such thoughts were quickly purged from your mind’s eye by his choice of underwear. At first, you’d thought he’d gone commando, as he sometimes did. You burst out laughing. The deep purple straps cupped his ass cheeks, only to lead to the front of the jockstrap; behemoth themed. Underneath the humorous fabric, he was already hard. He smirked down at himself before looking at you through thick lashes.

“Like what you see?”

You were a mess. Blushing deeply, sides aching from laughter and eyes watering, you couldn’t form an answer. He knelt on the end of the bed and crawled closer, eyes ravenous.

He dropped his façade and laughed with you, a wide smile fixing on his face as he gently pulled your hands away from your heated cheeks and pressed kisses everywhere.

You shook your head and met his lips for a deep, lingering kiss. Despite his comical act, heat had pooled between your hips. In truth, the two of you were both starved; your hands could only do so much. After folding yourself out of the sheets to lie under him, he began to trail kisses over your jaw, stubble scratching at your softer skin. Your legs tangled with his, getting lost in his worships.

Your hands couldn’t get enough, running over his arms, shoulders, back, all the way down to his hips. You laughed a little when your fingers met the strap of his underwear. A deep hum left him when you slipped a finger under the fabric and traced it over the muscular curve of his hip. You laughed and pulled the strap, letting it snap back against his skin.

It gave you a thought.

He paused when your hands left him, propping himself up to look at you with a softly puzzled expression. You clapped your hands and shrugged when nothing happened. He was still frowning at you.

“What’re you doing?”

“All that,” you gestured to the room and then his underwear, “and you didn’t install a clapper?”

“Why would I?”

“We could’ve had strobe lighting, then it’d be a real party.”

He shook his head with a snort and gave your ass a light smack. “I’ll get one this weekend.”

“No!”

“Oh no, I’m getting one! It was your idea,” he grinned.

He met you in a burning kiss, biting gently at your bottom lip. His hips rutted against yours, and his arousal was obvious even through two layers of fabric; your underwear and his… thing. You moaned at the friction, only for him to slip his tongue to meet yours in a fevered dance. Calloused fingertips trailed down your side at an achingly slow pace. You gasped and flinched when he slipped his hand into your underwear. A hand that wasn’t your own was something you’d sorely missed. He pulled away from your lips to quickly check your expression. Eyes half-lidded, lips parted into a soft smile, you hummed and pushed your sex into his palm. He gave a deep chuckle before moving to suck bruises into your neck.

“Did you touch yourself… when you missed me?” he spoke between gentle bites, watching you writhe with molten eyes. You swallowed and nodded, feeling your cheeks heat again. He smiled against your skin; the perfect contradiction of plush lips and grazing stubble. Rough on the surface but soft underneath.

“Did you think about me?”

“Who else?” you breathed running your hands through his hair. You could feel the grin against your collarbone. His touches swirled at your entrance, gathering your slick onto his fingertips.

“Did you say my name real pretty? You know, like this?” he asked, accenting his questions with a slow stroke that ended in dizzying circles around your clit.

“Gladio…” you whined. A growl left him, teeth threatening your clavicle before a laving tongue worked away the sting. Your hips bucked against his touches.

“Yeah, that’s the one… just like that, babygirl.”

His free hand wandered, bunching your top at your waist as his palm slipped under it with searing touches. The room was too hot anyway. You interrupted his touches to pull your clothes away and tugged at his jockstrap.

“Off.”

Kneeling on the bed, he smirked down at you. “What’s the password?”

“Please,” you purred, softening your eyes and biting the inside of your lip for effect. His mouth fell open gently.

The jockstrap was thrown to the other side of the room instantly.

Nestled between your legs, he rutted against the bed as he squeezed and kissed over the heating skin bared for him. Your hands fixed in his hair. You guided him as he kissed between your breasts, down in a line over your stomach. His lips were fire as he avoided the place that craved them most. Your hips bucked. Calloused hands held you down, thumbs stroking gently at your skin as his stubble grazed your inner thigh, inching closer with kisses and bites. He was painting you in rose petals and wine stains; the brutality of romance.

You hissed a breath when he reached your mons, pressing soft kisses over your slit. The warmth of his forearms encircled your thighs, holding you open for his ministrations. A quick squeeze to your thigh asked for your attention. You propped yourself up on your elbows and made the mistake of looking him in the eye.

His cheeks were beginning to flush under the tanned skin, hair messed by your careless hands and eyes burning every shade of the sunset. You watched, hips rolling as he pushed his tongue past your folds, savouring your essence with a growl.

“Oh… fuck,” you whined, already grinding against his mouth.

He’d been starved of this, _of you_ , too long for his liking. His tongue circled your clit, trailed back down to delve into you, only to come back up and do it all over again. The feeling of the sheets soaking with his precum sent sparks through him, enough to have him growl and hum against your sex. He needed you, and but he wanted you to come like this. He flicked his eyes up, watching your cheeks redden and kiss-swollen lips part. His own encircled your clit, sucking gently as the tip of his tongue flicked over the bundle of nerves that made you shake.

“G-Gladio, fingers- please!”

He smirked against you and freed one of your thighs. Your back arched when he pressed two fingertips to your entrance, rubbing circles to coat them in your juices. The sensation of them pushing into you, reaching as far as he could go until his knuckles were soaked made you moan. He worked in tandem with his mouth, stroking the soft walls that tightened around his digits. His free hand hoisted your thigh over his shoulder, fingertips ghosting over the skin. Soft curses tumbled from your mouth as you grabbed a fistful of his hair. You tugged hard enough to make him growl.

Your release was building, churning in your belly with every flick of his tongue and pump of his fingers. It was a groan that thundered through your skin that edged you closer and made you shake. Looking at him was the final straw. His eyes had drifted shut in a blend of concentration and bliss; every lap of his tongue was reinforced by his jaw, stubble scratching deliciously at your skin. He felt watched. Dark lashes parted to reveal burning eyes, pupils blown wide in eyes as soft as fresh earth.

You let out a final cry and tensed under him, the silk ropes in your gut snapping as you came, and hard. He worked you through it, softening and slowing his licks as you drifted down from your high. You were a panting mess. When he pulled away from you, the room felt cold against burning and damp skin.

“Shit, do you think the neighbours heard that?”

He laughed as he put his hands either side of your shoulders and made a point of licking his lips before answering. “Good, they’ll know you’re back in town. They’ve been asking for you.”

He swept down to kiss along your jaw before meeting your lips to offer you a taste of yourself. His lips and chin were soaked. Between kisses, you frowned at him.

“You’re the reason the old lady upstairs won’t talk to me, you know that?”

“Who? Mrs Jenkins?” he asked, pulling away to look you in the eye. The flames were still in there, but they were being held back for now. You nodded.

“That sucks. She makes really good casseroles.”

You looked at him incredulously. “How the hell do you know that?”

“She brought the one at the housewarming party.”

“Oh, _that’s_ Mrs Jenkins!”

“Can we stop talking about the neighbours?” he asked, pressing his hips against yours.

He exhaled slowly at the feeling of skin against his cock. You glanced down and bit your lip. It was a sight you’d missed. Hard, heavy and desperately pink at the head, a drop of precum left him and slid onto your stomach. You looked at him through your lashes to catch the soft smirk and raised eyebrow.

A look of surprise widened his eyes when you pushed on his shoulders. He propped himself up above you, and you turned under him. A rich laugh left him when you smiled over your shoulder at him.

“Been away for five months and that’s how you want it?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Well, I can’t say no to that,” he growled under your ear, pulling your hips up underneath him. You propped yourself up on your forearms and angled yourself for him, feeling the head of him wet your thigh with precum, dragging hotly towards your core. He pressed between your folds, rutting against your swollen clit to soak himself in your essence. A soft ‘fuck’ left his lips, ghosting past your ear and making you smile.

“You’ve been working too hard,” he growled, lips pressed against your jaw and drifting over your neck. “My little smartass-.”

His hand struck your ass, sending a shock through you. He smiled against your skin at your gasp, and the craving moan you followed it with.

“-with a damn nice ass,” he added, palm massaging the sting away. He spanked you again, the same spot. The skin was heating, sparks of pain rubbed away by his softer touches. His hips backed away from yours. You moaned when the head of his cock pushed at your entrance, already twitching. He filled you excruciatingly slowly, teasing you with every slow second of it.

 _“You earned every inch of this,”_ he whispered as he stretched your walls until you’d taken him to the hilt and cried out his name.

His hands fixed at your hips, squeezing the soft flesh as he drew out, then pushed back in. You were already tightening around him. Rough moans and softer mewls blended in the room. He was throbbing, hips pressing flush against yours with every thrust. You could feel the thick vein on the underside of his shaft rubbing against the sensitive patch of your inner walls.

His breaths came in huffed pants against your neck between soft bites and open-mouthed kisses. He was already becoming ragged, groaning like thunder whenever you tightened around him.

“ _Fuck_ girl,” he growled after sinking his teeth into your shoulder. One of his hands left your hip and slipped down, fingertips rubbing desperately at your clit. “You take me so fucking well.”

The heat in his words had you arching your back and moving against him to take him deeper, despite already being at your limits. Your second orgasm was tying itself together with the rags of the first.

“Gladio- _nngh,_ please! Fuck- don’t stop!” you begged as he pounded into you with a fever.

Pinned between the hard stretch of his cock and the teasing speed his fingers had taken up against your rosebud. His groans were cracking, falling apart at the edges as his cock began to swell for his release. The sound of skin slapping against skin was the beat the two of you laced your moans around. His free hand hooked under your waist, tugging you back onto him with bruising abandon. A string of hoarse curses left his parted lips, each one pushing you closer to the edge.

“Fuck, fuck fuck _fuck_ , baby I’m gonna-.”

_“Gladio!”_

The room blackened into oblivion, burning away in the smoky perfume of sweat and sex, cut by the sharp clarity of his aftershave. Your cry ripped his orgasm from him. He buried himself deep and pulsed inside your plush heat, warm and soft from his efforts. Every twitch of his cock came with another string of thick essence, flooding you with the searing velveteen feeling of it.

When he took a breath, you could hear his smile on the exhale. Your walls were still absently milking him for every last drop. Messy lips pressed deep kisses to your shoulders, nape, dancing breathlessly over your racing pulse. He withdrew carefully, still half hard, and flopped down beside you.

Not wanting to spoil the rare moment of seeing him recover, you stayed quiet but rested your chin on his chest. He opened heavy, honeyed eyes and smiled between trying to catch his breath.

“I missed you.”

“Yeah?” you asked, tracing a light fingertip over the feathers of his tattoo. His arm squeezed around your waist as he closed his eyes.

“Hell yeah.”

“Good,” you mused. His eyes cracked open when you straddled him, caging his hips with your thighs. “because I’m not done with you yet.”

He hummed, running his hands over your legs and taking a hold at your waist. His thumbs carefully massaged the skin he’d clung so desperately to. Your hand drifted down to ghost strokes over his cock. Aurous eyes watched with adoration, but his smiling lips tinged his words with reluctance.

“Gimme a minute?” he asked, pleading with those expressive eyebrows

“Do you need one?” You watched him carefully as you positioned his oversensitive head at your entrance. He hissed at the contact.

“Kinda. Just let me-,”

You played your ace, finally letting his release slip from you. It met his head and oozed slowly down his shaft. He watched with half-lidded eyes, interrupting himself with a low groan. You cocked an eyebrow at him. He just shook his head, hands drifting to your hips and weighing heavy there. Still tender, you sank onto his hardening cock. He twitched under you, toned torso flexing gently with every lazy half thrust.

“Fucking beautiful…” he trailed off, sitting up to busy his lips with yours.

He curled his hips underneath you, angling for you to take him to the hilt. Rolling your hips, your head fell back at the debauched groan that drifted from that sinful mouth of his. Stretched around him, you chose a languid rhythm to work him gently. You leant back to peer down. There was something about watching him disappear into you, shaft-soaked and hips moving every time he tensed.

“Lestallum changed you,” he said, a wolfish grin spreading over sex-flushed cheeks. You breathed a laugh and looked up at him through the hair that had fallen over your face. Cocking your head, you answered.

“Little bit.”

He bit his lip, shaking his head with a gravelly exhale. His hands were thorough. Fingertips chased tingles down your spine. He gave your ass a hearty squeeze, before taking hungry handfuls of your hips. As you rocked on him, hands lost in his hair, his touches coursed upwards, making you writhe. He cupped your breasts before rolling your nipples between finger and thumb. The open-mouthed kisses drifted, rising to the column of your neck as your head fell back with a smooth moan.

He buried a hand in your hair and murmured soft praises into your skin. Every word was timed to the tide of your hips, some strained by moments of stronger pleasure.

“You feel so damn good.” He shook his head, tongue laving over your pulse and hissing as your hands pulled at his hair. “Shit… just like that.”

Trapped in the dizzying combination of his lap and the hand that was buried in your hair, holding you back so he could paint your neck with his marks. His chest was pressed against yours, heart hammering through and chasing the echo of your own. Lazy half thrusts complemented smooth, rolling hips.

It was building again, you could feel it. The blood of orgasms old and new blended in your gut, swirling into a deeper red.

“Hold on a second,” you sighed. He took his lips from your neck and watched with endearing concern in soft eyes. You flashed him a brief smile before turning over your shoulder and calling out the speaker’s keyword.

“Shuffle Gladio’s list.”

_“Shuffling songs from Gladio’s List.”_

You turned back around to see him beaming. The [first few bass notes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Db52xVnZBs7E&t=OTdmMWE4MDgyMjFkYTQ4MTczZTg5ZTFhZDkyMGU1NzMxNzdmNDViYSxuQWlWZ3JuaA%3D%3D&b=t%3AY9uahOJMM5W4a7UBRnoAzQ&p=https%3A%2F%2Famberswordlilies.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174029196204%2Fi-missed-you-gladiolus-amicitia&m=1) of slow jazz played into the room.  You shook your head and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I hate the way she says your name.”

“How should she shay- pfft, _say_ it?” he laughed, mind messy as you begin to grind slowly on him again.

You smiled at him, cupping his cheek to meet him in a deep kiss. Lips worked gently at each other, tongues darting out to paint along the seams of each other. When you finally drew away, his eyes stayed shut for a moment. Now was your chance. You whispered it, soft and warm.

“Gladio.”

A gentle smile pulled into his reddened lips. Dark lashes parted to reveal the inkiness of dilated pupils held in chestnut rings. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He pulled you flush to him for a lingering kiss, mouth leaving yours as you ducked to put your own marks on his neck. Fighting rough stubble for softer skin, you stained him with wine-kisses and teeth that made him growl in relief. The bruises blossomed quickly. Dark roses of unspilled blood were your signature.

The drowsy, softer pleasure had you moaning against his pulse, feeling it quicken as you tightened more and more around him.

“I wanna see you,” he mumbled, hand stroking the back of your neck. “Please, baby.”

You gave his neck a final tender kiss, chasing up to his jaw to meet his mouth. He greeted you with a hum. The higher sound that left you on one of his half-thrusts had him whispering against your lips.

“You getting close?”

You nodded. He kissed your temple sweetly, hands guiding you back and forth, keeping you to your own rhythm. You pressed your forehead against his. He pushed back and nuzzled his nose against yours.

“Nice and easy, just… let it take you.”

Arms wrapped around his neck and breaths laced with keens and soft sighs, you opened your eyes to the gentlest pair you knew. He was watching your brows pinch, lips part, the flush of your cheeks deepen. He wanted to see everything he’d missed. Sincerity, fondness, affection, it was all right there in his eyes; it was the flame, the spark, the fuel. It was the fire made gentle to keep you safe and warm.

“Gladio-.”

“I’m right there with you, sweetheart,” he nodded, breaths shaking as the haze of quieter lust shrouded you both.

You tightened around him and let out a slow moan. His skin was burning against you, a muscular contrast under your softer form. His breath hitched when you squeezed his cock, still slick from his last release. You were shaking in his lap, driven by the need to finish both of you.

_“Oh, Y/N…”_

One hoarse whisper of your name from his lips and he could’ve knocked you down with a feather. Your hips rolled harder, a few final times before you came with a gasp. The jazz in the background muffled, and there was nothing but him and the flame he tended. It was softer than before but no less bewitching. It washed over you in baptism, searing every tired muscle only to coat it in the salve of relief at the same time.

He rocked you through it, lips chasing yours between your debauched melodies. He came with a broken groan that disappeared into your mouth, painting you white with his release.

The two of you stayed joined at the hips, breathing through the final twitches and the aftershocks. He flopped back down to lie on his back, and you went with him, head in the crook of his neck as he softened. You hummed weakly when he asked if you were okay.

“Good to hear,” he swallowed thickly, watching the ceiling drowsily. “I love you.”

You lifted your head from his neck and propped yourself over him for a moment. “I love you, Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“I know,” he nodded. “Still can’t believe it sometimes.”

You smiled and hummed, meeting him for a sweeter kiss. His lips played chastely with yours before you parted and snuggled into his neck. Safe arms wrapped around you as you drifted off to sleep.

Gladio closed his eyes and breathed in tandem with you. When you tensed and yawned, he grinned and shook his head, before yawning himself.

_She’s home._

_I’m home._


End file.
